


Fall on Deaf Ears

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Curses, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lip-Reading, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Tags Are Hard, Temporary, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: The pack never listened to him anyway so why was the witch punishing him? Why was he always the one that had to suffer for the pack?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“What’s the rush?” Stiles asked the alpha as they ran through the trees.

“The witches want to wreak havoc around Beacon Hills, but so far it’s only happening at night. You’re my emissary. You need to do your job and stop them,” Derek replied.

“Deaton’s your emissary. I’m just the backup with the spark,” Stiles called to him, but it fell on deaf ears.

They were in the middle of the woods, at night, fighting each other, never mind the witches. Stiles could swear someone was laughing at him because this had to be a joke.

He said as much to Derek, even though he knew he and the rest of the pack would probably just laugh at him and not heed his words.

“I’m telling you, fighting at night in the middle of the woods will do us no good,” Stiles told them, but his words once again fell on deaf ears. Using his spark to protect the pack from the curses the witches threw at them he forgot to cover himself. Not even noticing the witches creep closer to him, he continued grumbling to the pack. “None of you listen to me, and yet who is it you all call when you need someone to save your asses? Me, that’s who!”

“Maybe it’s time for something new, don’t you think, Spark?” the witch jeered at them with a wicked smile.

Stiles thought the witch was aiming in Derek or Scott’s direction so he ran over to them to protect them, not feeling the curse that hit his own body or hearing the shouts that came from the rest of the pack as he fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered seeing was the darkness of night and Derek's concerned face hovering over him.

He woke up with the pack surrounding him. He could see their mouths moving, but couldn’t hear what they were saying. Deciding he was still a bit out of it he tried to get himself together, sitting up and blinking his eyes a few times. He walked over to the bathroom, hoping he’d be more awake after brushing his teeth and taking a shower. He didn’t hear the alpha calling his name, telling him to stop, and almost jumped out of his skin when Derek burst into the bathroom.

“Get out! I’ll be out in a minute!” Stiles squeaked, pulling the shower curtain closed and wondering why he couldn’t even wash himself in peace.

After he finished showering he felt more together again. Pulling on his bathrobe, he walked back out to the bedroom where the pack awaited him. “What’s wrong?” he asked them.

He saw their lips moving, but he still couldn’t hear anything.

With a sickening jolt Stiles realized he was deaf. The witch really wanted him to suffer because the pack wouldn’t listen to him. How was this his life??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

He gathered from the look on their faces that they were worried, but what they could do? He needed to find the witch so he could hear again.

Stiles collected his things from the loft, his keys, his phone, his wallet. He didn’t want his dad to worry so he sent him a text, hoping he would understand the situation.

“I can see from your faces that you’re all worried, but I can’t hear any of you. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet, but I’ll figure it out. Now I better leave, before my dad turns up here with backup,” Stiles told them before leaving the loft.

Sitting in his jeep outside he thought about the days ahead, not knowing if or when he’d get his hearing back and wondering how he’d survive without hearing anything, not even his own voice or his dad’s.

_I don’t think that you should drive if you can’t hear anything,_ he got a text from Derek and then startled as his mate opened the passenger door and jumped into the seat next to him.

“What? Why are you here?” Stiles asked him.

_I’m here because I’m worried about you_ , Derek texted him.

“Well, it’s too late for that,” Stiles said, not even looking at his mate. “You should have listened to me before the fight against the witches. It’s obvious you didn’t do research.”

_I’m sorry. I’ll do my best to listen to you more after when this witch’s curse saga is over_ , Derek texted him.

“Fine. Go back to the pack, I can drive myself home,” Stiles told him.

_At least text me when you’re home safe. I’ll call the sheriff if you don’t._

Stiles smiled, looking at him before he got out of the jeep, and said, “At least I won’t hear my dad shouting at me about driving with no hearing.”

Stiles sighed heavily before he moved the gear into drive and watched the road carefully as he drove home.

When he got there he found that his dad was not there. He closed the door and climbed the stairs to his room, sending a text message to his mate.

_I’m home, Dad at work, the window is open._

_I’ll let your dad know not to startle you when he gets home in case you burn the house down with your spark by mistake 😉_

Stiles smiled and sent him a 😂 and 💗 emoji before he crashed on the bed.

He woke to silence. There were no messages on his phone and he could hear nothing outside or anyone moving around the house.

The feeling of quiet around him was killing him. He needed to listen, to hear others speak, he loved that. He wondered if he would forget the sound of his dad’s voice, or his mate’s. He hoped he would never forget that sound. It was music to his ears, and now all he had was quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

Later that day, when Stiles couldn’t bear the silence any longer, he got out of bed and went to his desk where he opened his laptop and started to do some research, trying to find a way he could connect with others despite his deafness.

He sat at the computer for hours, not even noticing his dad checking up on him from the doorway and deciding to stay, or Derek entering through the window, both of them watching over him.

Derek pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend, hoping that Stiles would notice the text.

Stiles’ eyes were still on the screen, trying to absorb as much information as possible, the quiet somehow good for him, no distraction from others disturbing his concentration.

His phone lit up every now and then but he ignored it, still not noticing as his dad stepped closer to him on one side as Derek did the same on the other, both with concerned looks on their faces.

Noah put his phone down next to his son, so he could see that he wasn’t alone. Stiles stopped what he was doing and looked up at his dad.

Stiles grabbed his own phone and started reading the messages both Derek and his dad had sent him.

_Son, did you eat something today?_

_Are you hungry? Should I bring you curly fries?_

_Just let us know, I can make dinner with Derek’s help and I can text you when the food is ready, okay?_

“Okay, Dad, Derek,” Stiles said, turning in his chair so he could look at both of them before he added, “I didn’t even notice you were in the room.”

Stiles watched them, waiting to see if they would speak so he could determine if he’d learned anything from the lip-reading program he’d been studying, but he knew that he needed more time to learn.

He saw his dad moving his lips and he smiled, understanding most of what his dad was telling him and able to guess the rest from what he’d picked up. As long as he was looking directly at the person who was speaking to him, he had a chance.

“I know, Dad. I’m not the guilty party, for once!” Stiles said to him in return.

Noah smiled, realizing Stiles must’ve read his lips and understood what he’d said. Looking at his son he said, “You will always find a way…” but stopped abruptly as Stiles started waving his hands at him.

“You’re talking too fast, Dad! Slow down, I only started learning it today.”

“Sorry, I’ll try,” Noah apologized.

“It’s okay, I’ll learn in time. Just remember to slow it down,” Stiles reassured him as he glanced over at the alpha who was eerily quiet and just staring at him.

“Derek, are you okay? Did something happen to the pack?” Stiles asked, his anxiety levels spiking.

“Stiles, you need to relax,” Derek replied, talking slowly, as soon as Stiles looked up at him with big, worried eyes. “I can smell your anxiety. Relax.”

Stiles relaxed as much as he could as he looked at his boyfriend who decided to text him instead of carrying on talking.

_The pack’s fine, they’re just worried about you._

Stiles nodded, turning back to his dad when he felt him squeeze his shoulder. Noah looked right at him before repeating what he’d started to say earlier, this time speaking much slower. “Stiles, you will always find a way.” He looked at his son for a few moments longer, hoping he understood, before lifting his phone from the computer desk and typing out what he wanted to say, just to be sure Stiles knew what he was trying to tell him.

_You will always find a way to communicate with us, even if your hearing has been taken by that witch. I’m proud of you, son._

“Thanks, Dad,” Stiles smiled.

Turning back to his boyfriend, Stiles waited for him to say something too, which he did. “I’m going to make sure your dad eats something healthy.”

“You do that,” Stiles told his boyfriend with a smile, grabbing his hand before he could leave the room. “Thanks, Der.”

Derek just nodded then kissed him on the forehead before following Noah downstairs to the kitchen.

Stiles knew that Derek felt guilty Stiles was the one that got hurt by the witch and would do everything he could to make it up to him, but he didn’t blame his alpha boyfriend for what had happened. There was much they would need to talk about once his hearing was back to normal. There had been too much miscommunication between them in the past and he knew that they needed to talk more, but that wasn’t something for now. Right now they needed to concentrate on getting his hearing back.


End file.
